In today's world, electronic user devices are very common. For example, many people have cell phones and personal assistant devices (PDAs) that they carry around with them. Asa result of the ubiquitous use of electronic user devices, it is becoming increasingly more common for users to loss their devices or to be the victim of the devices being stolen. The person who obtains the device may access the device owner's personal information or use expensive services provided by the device that the owner is obligated to pay for. Thus, there is a need for a way to prevent lost or stolen devices from being accessed or used. Further, there is a need for an efficient way to prevent lost or stolen devices from being accessed or used.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.